jmacfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Nolan (author)
|birthplace = Mullingar, Republic of Ireland |deathdate = |deathplace = Beaumont Hospital, Dublin, Republic of Ireland |occupation = Author, Poet, Writer |notableworks = Dam Burst of Dreams The Banyan Tree Under the Eye of the Clock |nationality = Irish }} Christopher Nolan (6 September 1965 – 20 February 2009)Death of Irish author Christopher Nolan announced, The Irish Times, 20 February 2009, retrieved 20 February 2009 was an Irish poet and author, son of Joseph and Bernadette Nolan. He grew up in Mullingar, Ireland, but later moved to Dublin to attend college. He was educated at the Central Remedial Clinic School, Mount Temple Comprehensive School and at Trinity College, Dublin. His first book was published when he was fifteen. He won the Whitbread Book Award, for his autobiography in 1988. He was also awarded an Honorary Doctorate of Letters in the UK, the medal of excellence from the United Nations Society of Writers, and a Person of the Year award in Ireland. Biography Early life Christopher Nolan was born to parents Joseph and Bernadette Nolan. He grew up in Mullingar, Ireland. Due to asphyxiation at birth, Christopher was born with permanent impairment of his "nerve-signaling system, a condition he says is now labelled dystonia." Because of these complications, Nolan was born with cerebral palsy, and could only move his head and eyes. Due to the severity of the cerebral palsy, he was confined to a wheelchair. In an interview, his father, Joseph, explained how, at the age of 10, he was placed on medication that "relaxed him so he could use a pointer attached to his head to type." To write, Nolan used a special computer and keyboard; in order to help him type, his mother, Bernadette Nolan, held his head in her cupped hands while Christopher painstakingly picked out each word, letter by letter, with a pointer attached to his forehead. He communicated with others by moving his eyes, using a signal system. The efforts expelled by the Nolan family is what fostered Christopher’s. When he was young, his father told him stories and read passages from James Joyce, Samuel Beckett and D.H. Lawrence to keep his mind stimulated. His mother strung up letters of the alphabet in the kitchen, where she kept up a stream of conversation. His sister, Yvonne, sang songs and acted out skits. His mother stated that "he wrote extensively since the age of 11 and went on to write many poems, short stories and two plays, many of which were published." Mature work Upon becoming a teenager, Nolan received his education from the Central Remedial Clinic School, Mount Temple Comprehensive School and at Trinity College, Dublin. His first book was published when he was fifteen; he was also awarded an Honorary Doctorate of Letters in the UK, the medal of excellence from the United Nations Society of Writers, and a Person of the Year award in Ireland. At the age of fifteen, he published his collection of poems titled "Dam-Burst of Dreams." He wrote an account of his childhood, Under the Eye of the Clock, published by St. Martin's Press, which won him England's Whitbread Book of the Year Award in 1987 at the age of 21. He soon dropped out of Trinity College to write a novel entitled The Banyan Tree (1999). Nolan spent more than a decade writing the The Banyan Tree. According to The New York Times the book is a multigenerational story of a dairy-farming family in Nolan’s native county of Westmeath. The story is seen through the eyes of the aging mother. It was inspired, he told Publisher’s Weekly, by the image of "an old woman holding up her skirts as she made ready to jump a rut in a field." A review of the book was done in The New York Times by Maghan O’Rourke. She reviews the book and relates it to James Joyce's Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man, in the story the protagonist leaves his mother in Ireland while he moves on to travel the world. Nolan however, gives the reader a version of the mother’s story. "And so, in the end, one suspects that he wants Minnie's good-natured, commonplace ways to stand as their own achievement, reminding us that life continues in the places left behind." While working on his new novel, suddenly on February 20, 2009, Nolan abruptly died at 43. However, nothing has been released from the book since his death. Death Christopher Nolan died at age 43 in Beaumont hospital in Dublin at 2:30am February 20, 2009. He died after a piece of salmon became trapped in his airway. Irish president Mary McAleese, upon hearing the news, said: Minister for Arts Martin Cullen TD reflected that people should draw inspiration from Nolan's life. “With grace and courage, and with the support of his family, he never gave up and he never gave in ... His bold creativity has ensured a written legacy." Writing Publications Nolan’s autobiography Under the Eye of the Clock (published 1987), won the Whitbread Award and was named Book of the Year. Although it’s an autobiography it is narrated by a fictional character named Joseph Meehan who details Nolan’s life as a third-person biography. The book reveals the deep relationship between Nolan and his mother, whom he calls Nora. Under the Eye of the Clock shows how Nolan’s parents engaged him in conversation and outdoor activities like hiking and horseback writing. Under the Eye of the Clock was a best seller in Britain and the United States. Nolan’s writing style is often compared to James Joyce, and Dylan Thomas. Critics also point out Nolan’s distinct writing style omits articles and uses participle construction other than relative clauses.Contemporary Literary Criticism. Ed. Roger Matuz, Cathy Falk, and Sean R. Pollock. Vol. 58. Detroit: Gale Research, 1990. p361-367. From Literature Criticism Online. Nolan wrote the The Banyan Tree (published 1999), in perspective of a country woman, Minnie O’Brien. The novel spans 80 years of Minnie’s life, cutting from present to past to show the individuality of a woman and a mother who is determined to save the family’s farm. The Philadelphia Inquirer appreciated "Nolan's soaring language and lilting alliterative style suffuse ... much of the book with a sense of the miraculous" and the New York Times Book Review found it "richly-evenly baroquely-told ... Nolan writes with verve."Random House Dam Burst of Dreams (published 1981), provided Nolan critical acclaim that compared him to the works of William Butler Yeats and James Joyce. The collection was published four years after Nolan was administered Lioresal but some of the poems were written when Nolan was just 12 years old. The title of the collection emphasized the theme surrounding most of the poems, the overflow and release of his mental intellect. His poems in the collection are heavy with alliteration, and incorporate words invented by Nolan utilizing the combination of pre-existing root words. Influences and mentors Nolan often discouraged inquiries about his literary influences. During an interview he once wrote: "Everything is an influence to a person trapped in a nightmare!" Nolan's enthusiasm for literature however was largely attributed to his father's appreciation of James Joyce, Samuel Beckett, and D.H. Lawrence. Every night his father would read him several passages from Joyce's Ulysses and other poetic works. Listening to such pieces not only kept Nolan stimulated but piqued his interest in writing his own poetry. In a poetry competition hosted by the British Spastics Society, Nolan received praise from writer Edna Healey, wife of then Chancellor of the Exchequer Denis Healey. As a judge of the competition she was one of the early recognizers of Nolan's writing abilities. Healey was later invited as a guest on the BBC program titled "The World this Weekend." On the broadcast in response to the question "what was the most impressive moment," she remarked that reading Nolan's work: "Was the highspot of my year." When enrolling for secondary school, Nolan's family struggled to convince educators that Nolan would be able to function in a regular class setting. Mount Temple Comprehensive School headmaster John Medleycott, believed it was possible to devise a set-up to accommodate Nolan: Thanks to Medleycott, Nolan was accepted into Mount Temple and later was received by Trinity College, Dublin after Medleycott provided a personal recommendation. Pop culture Nolan's life story and works have been referenced to in several musical works. Rock band U2, whose members attended school with Nolan, wrote their song "Miracle Drug" (from How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb) about him. Artscouncil Bono said of Nolan: On R.E.M.'s 1988 Green album, the song "The Wrong Child" was inspired by Nolan's memoir Under the Eye of the Clock. The song deals with a child who wishes play with his peers outside but is instead laughed at. Throughout the song the refrain "I'm not supposed to be like this / But it's okay" is repeated several times. Nolan was once approached by a Los Angeles film producer who was interested in making his biography into a movie. Nolan declined the offer and responded: External links *Writer Christopher Nolan dies, aged 43 *"The Economist" obituary References br:Christopher Nolan de:Christopher Nolan (Autor) ga:Christopher Nolan (scríbhneoir) it:Christopher Nolan (scrittore) nl:Christopher Nolan (schrijver) ja:クリストファー・ノーラン (作家) pt:Christopher Nolan (escritor) Category:1965 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Irish Christians Category:Irish novelists Category:Irish poets Category:People from County Dublin Category:People of the Year Awards winners Category:People with cerebral palsy Category:People with quadriplegia Category:Child writers